


Ferns

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Ferns

**Ferns**

The nest of ferns was warm and soft like the big bed in Rivendell had been, but the solid weight of the man on top of him was different. Boromir had tried to rebel against it, had tried to take the upper hand, but Aragorn was too strong and Boromir already too aroused to think about tactics.

His tunic bunched up beneath his back, his laces open he bucked up into the strong hand stroking him, groaning to a litany of dirty, sweet words in his ear, and gods there was more Gondor to this man than he had expected.


End file.
